


hit the poison

by tigerteeth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerteeth/pseuds/tigerteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time tyler and josh finally hook up is unexpected and tyler joseph is a jealous little man</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit the poison

**Author's Note:**

> hello there ao3 long time no see.... im back with another disgusting thing i've written ! ive changed my username but im still th same person here. anyways. this has been unfinished for a while and it's Great so i finally finished it and i hope u enjoy it. 
> 
> just a lil note to keep in mind : this was supposed to be like early 2011 josh n tyler? so. fetus josh, emo hair, all that. scruffy, tiny, fluffy hair tyler. sry for the lack of detail abt that in the fic.

Tyler hasn't seen Josh for at least two days and he’s starting to get worried. the thing is, Josh is fine on his own and Tyler knows that he isn't Josh’s only friend, so why should he be getting jealous of him? He’s probably out with his other friends doing god-knows-what, but Tyler is starting to feel miserable.

It’s like his moping did some sort of magic trick. Tyler’s phone starts buzzing like crazy in his hand and when he looks at the screen, Josh’s name flashes across it. He hits answer and shoves it up against his ear.

“Josh?”

Josh doesn’t say anything for a minute but Tyler can hear the loud pulsing of the bass and the static, faint noise of people talking in the background.

“Josh.” He repeats.

“Hey... Tylerrr, heyy--” Josh is slurring and Tyler knows immediately where he is and what he’s doing. 

“Josh are you fucking kidding me?”

“What?” Josh giggles.

“Why did you call me?” 

“Because... I wanted to hear your voice.”

Tyler can hear Josh’s grin through the phone and he grits his teeth.

“Are you fucking drunk?”

“Maybe a little,” Josh replies.

“Why did you really call me?” 

“Because I need a ride. Please, Tyler.”

Tyler groans. 

“Please,” Josh’s voice comes through the receiver much softer this time.

God. Tyler hates himself. He can’t refuse Josh, not when he does that pleading thing. 

“Fine. Text me the address. I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks, bro,” Josh giggles again. 

Tyler doesn't answer him and hangs up. Josh is out drunk again? This is only the second time this has happened but last time was a complete disaster and Josh had thrown up all over the front seat of Tyler’s car.

He gets a text not even a minute later and copies the address into his GPS. The name pops up on the map and it’s a 15 minute drive. Tyler stares at it. Josh is at a fucking gay club? What the hell. He didn’t know Josh went to gay clubs. He knew Josh was gay. He didn't know he was into that.

\---

When Tyler pulls up to the club, he expects Josh to be waiting outside for him, but there’s no trace of him.

He tries calling him at least 5 times but there’s no answer.

God fucking dammit.

He waits 10 minutes outside, nervously, before sighing and parking his car. He tries to act nonchalant and pulls his hood over his head as he walks in. 

Immediately, his ears are blasted with deafening sound, bass pulsing through his entire body. He scans the room for Josh but there’s still no trace of him.

He awkwardly ignores every person who tries to make contact with him and hides in a corner, looking for Josh.

Then something hits him. Maybe he’s passed out in the bathroom. Sighing, Tyler pushes his way back to the restroom and slips inside. The first thing he hears is definitely not what he wanted to hear.

A drawn out moan echoes from one of the stalls. Tyler freezes. Then the unfamiliar voice raises, a string of words threading into Tyler’s ears that he wishes he could immediately un-hear.

“Oh god, yeah. Just like that. God, Josh,”

Shit.

Tyler’s heart jumps into his throat and he feels like he’s going to puke. Anger rises up in his chest and he digs his fingernails into his palms. He forces himself out of the restroom again, backing himself up against a wall, shaking. He sinks to the floor and stares at the door, waiting for Josh to be finished with whatever he’s doing. 

Josh is definitely blowing some guy in the fucking restroom in a gay club. Tyler doesn’t know if he’s angry because he’s drunk and this is a club, or if it should be him that Josh is blowing. Thinking about it, he feels flames licking his insides and simultaneously still wants to puke.

He snaps his head up when the bathroom door swings open and a lanky blonde guy stumbles out. His hair is disheveled and his face is red and Tyler has to look away, gagging. 

Fuck.

He inhales deeply and when the guy is gone, he barges into the bathroom. He was completely right. Josh is bent over the sink, puking the contents of his stomach up. There’s most definitely tear streaks down his cheeks and his dark, floppy hair is sticking up everywhere. On top of all that, his lips are swollen and red and Tyler’s pants suddenly feel too tight.

“Josh.”

Tyler’s voice cracks, and Josh doesn't look at him. He just replies calmly, “Hey, Ty. Thanks for coming to get me.”

"Thanks for making me come and find you.” Tyler says, gritting his teeth.

“Sorry if you heard any of that.” Josh adds, spitting into the sink before standing up to button his shirt back up and smooth it down.

“What, you choking on some random guy’s dick? Yeah. What the fuck, Josh.” Tyler’s voice is steel and he watches Josh’s lips quirk into a sneer. “Come on.” Tyler growls, grabbing Josh’s arm and pulling him out of the bathroom. He weaves his way outside and lets go of Josh’s arm. They walk in silence to the car. 

Tyler tries desperately not to think about how Josh’s tight, tight jeans are still tented obscenely but every time he tries to draw his attention away from it, a spike of heat flashes in his stomach. When they both get in the car, the air is heavy and Tyler swears he could cut the tension with a knife. Josh’s breathing is distracting him and when he finally looks over at him, Josh is staring right back, his eyes dark and swimming with something Tyler can’t quite place.

“You jealous back there, Ty?” Josh’s lips jerk up into his distinct crooked smile.

Tyler fidgets nervously now, looking away from Josh and desperately hoping Josh doesn’t notice the bulge in his jeans. He doesn’t get the courage to say anything. He feels like Josh’s breath is right in his ear. He can feel Josh’s presence crushing him and he’s so turned on he’s having trouble breathing.

Josh’s gaze burns into him when Tyler looks back up at him and whispers, “You were doing that on purpose in there, weren’t you.”

Josh is stock still, staring at Tyler before mumbling back, “Maybe.”

Tyler squirms slightly in his seat, turning to face Josh more. He can see Josh’s eyes raking over his body, staring at him.

“Fuck you,” Tyler glares at Josh. 

Josh’s grin spreads wider. He reaches out and takes Tyler’s right hand in his, brushing his fingers over Tyler’s. He just seems to admire Tyler’s hand for a few seconds and then raises his eyes to meet Tyler’s again. Tyler looks angry. He’s almost shaking, fuming mad.

His voice is hushed when he smirks, “It’s not like I didn’t notice your crotch, dude.”

Tyler’s eyes go wider and his face turns bright red. Josh is awkwardly bent towards him in his seat, still gripping his fingers in one hand and breathing shallowly. It’s so quiet that Tyler thinks Josh can probably hear his heart beating. 

Josh lifts his head and his face is just inches away from Tyler’s now. The tension is crackling and Tyler’s head feels dizzy.

“Yeah?” Josh’s voice is barely a whisper. He’s glancing down at Tyler’s mouth, licking his lips, almost nervously.

Tyler doesn’t know what he’s doing but he nods his head lightly, still staring at Josh, eyes lidded. 

Josh’s mouth touches his lightly, tentatively at first, and Tyler freezes. But after a few seconds, Tyler moves his mouth back against Josh’s forcefully and suddenly they both spring into action, hungry and needy, kissing each other wetly. Josh still has Tyler’s hand anchored in his.

When he pulls away, they’re both breathless, wordless. Theres a trail of saliva extended between their mouths and Josh does all it takes not to crash their mouths together again.

“Fuck. You.” Tyler tugs on the hand that Josh is still holding onto and grabs at his arm, pulling. Josh fumbles around and gets his other hand on Tyler’s shoulder, gripping tightly and moving himself ungracefully into Tyler’s lap. Without another word, he grinds down, head thrown back, earning a tiny gasp from Tyler.

It’s hot and heavy and they’ve now crossed a line that they have been waiting to cross for ages. Tyler can feel Josh everywhere, Josh’s hands on his hips, on his shoulders, on his neck. Tyler is still so fucking angry. Angry with Josh’s teasing, angry that Josh was sucking off some other guy in a bathroom stall. Fucking filthy. Josh is steadily rutting against him, legs pinning Tyler down on either side in his seat. It’s relatively quiet save for the shallow breaths they both take, gasping for air in between rough, toothy kisses.

Suddenly, Josh is moving his teeth down Tyler’s neck, brushing his skin lightly, and grabbing both of his hands, guiding them to his ass. Tyler bucks his hips up against Josh and squeezes his ass, firmly pulling him and grinding their crotches together _hard_. It makes his head feel light for a moment. _Fuck_.

All too quickly, Josh is pulling away, breathing heavily, reaching down and trying to work the button of his pants open. Tyler intervenes, carelessly pushing Josh’s shaky hands aside and shoving the fabric of his jeans down his thighs. His shirt has ridden halfway up his belly now and the bulge in his boxers is making Tyler go crazy. His hand is working at Josh’s cock through the fabric in the blink of an eye and Josh lets out a throaty groan, steadying himself by bracing his hand on the window. 

“Tyler, oh god,” Josh pants, moving his hips forward into Tyler’s hand. He leans down and begins to suck marks into Tyler’s neck again, threading his free hand into Tyler’s hair.

“You fucking filthy little—“ Tyler gasps, unable to finish his sentence as Josh grinds against him again. Tyler grasps at Josh’s hips violently, pulling him down against him. Josh starts to pant in tiny, desperate moans and rocks himself in tandem with Tyler, breathing against his neck. 

“Fuck me, Tyler. Oh, god.” Josh growls. He feels Tyler’s fingers grip him harder. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Josh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You greedy little whore,” Tyler’s voice is deep and dark and dripping with arousal. Josh can only whine and buck his hips in Tyler’s lap. 

Josh doesn’t waste any time and he grabs at one of Tyler’s hands, bringing his fingers to his mouth and simultaneously locking eyes with Tyler. He sucks on three of Tyler’s fingers sloppily and wetly, coating them with saliva. Tyler’s eyes are dark and filled with lust, a side of him that Josh has never seen before. He really wouldn't mind seeing it again, either.

Tyler’s free hand is pulling Josh’s pants and underwear off roughly, Josh wiggling around to try to assist him. Before he knows it, two wet fingers are pressed inside him. Josh whimpers, leaning his sweaty forehead against Tyler’s. He bounces experimentally. It burns, but it’s good as hell and he knows Tyler can tell because he’s crooking his fingers further, scissoring them, searching for the spot he knows will make Josh fall apart. 

“Fuck, fuck, Tyler,” Josh drawls, rolling his body against Tyler’s languidly and then pushing back onto his fingers. Over and over and over. His cock is bouncing up against his stomach and he’s leaking all over himself. 

“Tyler, wait, I’m—” Josh gasps out, steadying his hands on Tyler’s shoulders and stilling his movements. They lock eyes again, both panting. “Here.” Josh reaches down with shaking hands and wrestles with the button on Tyler’s pants. He shoves his boxers down and glances at Tyler, who nods, lips parted, before getting one hand around his cock and stroking slowly. Tyler lets out a breath he feels like he’s been holding for hours and moans, connecting their mouths again.

Josh feels Tyler begin to scissor his fingers inside him again, snapping him back to reality. He wriggles around to position himself better and slides his hand over both of their dicks at the same time. For the situation they’re in now, Josh thinks it’s pretty fucking acceptable considering they’re in a fucking car in the driver’s seat. Surprised, Tyler throws his head to the side, panting out a string of curses that Josh can barely understand. There’s static ringing in his ears now and something white hot rising in his belly as he rides Tyler’s fingers faster, pumping both of their cocks in his hand.

“Christ, Josh. I—” Tyler’s wriggling his hips underneath Josh’s weight now, letting out tiny, anguished moans. 

Without any warning, Josh lets out a sob and comes into his hand, which apparently sets Tyler off as well because he’s coming too. It’s sticky and gross and they’re both drenched in sweat. Suddenly it’s too hot and Josh is gasping for breath, recovering from his orgasm and trying to piece together what just happened.

Both of them are quiet for a moment, breathing heavily and avoiding eye contact.

“Wow,” Josh comments.

Tyler raises an eyebrow at Josh.

“I’m still pissed,” he says. Josh glares at him, but he’s smirking.

“We just had really hot, angry, almost-sex,” he sneers, and Tyler snorts at him.

“You’re a fucking needy little bottom,” Tyler shoots back, a smile creeping to his face.

Josh doesn’t reply to him for a moment, thinking, but then just shrugs, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. “I mean, you’re right about that.” 

Tyler lets out a little laugh and shoves at Josh lightly, motioning for him to get off his lap. 

“Dude, put your clothes back on. I’m going to drive us back to my apartment and I’m going to help you out with that little problem of yours for real this time.”

Josh wriggles himself off of Tyler and into the passenger’s seat, “Shit, fuck. Drive fucking fast then, Tyler Joseph.”

He does. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a side note this might be the last twenty one pilots fic i write for a while unless someone sends me some good prompts so feel free to do that any time ! either here or over on my writing blog @ streetdaemon :-)  
> thx for reading xoxo


End file.
